wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Be A Negaton
Don't Be A Negaton is the fifth episode of Superjail!'s first season. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence A man is about to get married at a Vegas wedding chapel, but lifts his bride-to-be's veil and finds Jacknife underneath. Jacknife punches the man and walks off, passing by the bound and gagged bride (clad in her underwear). He escapes into the casino, where a slot combination on a screen shows a Jack of Diamonds card, a knife, a beet, and a down arrow, spelling out "Jacknife Beatdown". Jailbot bursts out from the slot machine, knocking over the slot players. He chases Jacknife through the casino, mowing down various civilians in the process. Jacknife throws his bouquet and a woman catches it, but she too is knocked down. Jacknife is grabbed by Jailbot and flown off, as vehicles crash into each other and catch fire. Main Story The Warden is meditating, but is interrupted by a frantic Jared. He wonders why Jared had to interrupt him and shows him the tape that he used to calm down: "The Power Pyramid" by DL Diamond. Jared says that his mind is too logical to be swayed by it, but Warden says that he'll be in luck since he's invited Diamond to the jail to give a motivational presentation. The Warden leaps down a chute beneath his desk and slides off. The Twins ride by in skyrail cars. One asks his brother if he'd like to go with him to a concert show, while the other asks in turn if he's being asked for a date. The first Twin replies "Maybe", and they laugh. The Warden, Jared, Alice, and Jailbot sit in the audience at an auditorium. An announcer introduces DL Diamond, who appears on the stage by bursting from a crystal. DL Diamond starts speaking to the audience, and mentions that they're only incarcerated in their own mind, with their skulls being the bars. A giant skull fixture lowers itself onto the stage, with a girl inside (dressed similar to DL). He states that he'll help bust them out of the bars, and bursts through the skull with the girl. He moves across the stage, explaining that he was once depressed until he was visited by party aliens called the Galactoids (as a video screen demonstrates a reenactment). He claims the Galactoids took him to their planet and showed him that he was possessed by aliens called "Negatons". A screen displays negative thought messages, as he claims that the Galactoids gave him special crystals to help eliminate his "Negaton thoughts". He claims that with the crystals eliminating negative thoughts, people will be brought closer to the Galactoids' party ship. He then tells the audience they can get the crystals at his merchandise booth, which quickly becomes swarmed by the inmates (who wind up stripping DL's assistants as well). Jailbot retrieves a DVD, and starts to play it. Backstage, DL Diamond relaxes, using one of his assistants as a bench to rest his legs. The Warden enters the room, expressing that it's an honor to meet him and that he has all of his tapes. DL tosses him another tape and claims that it will relax the prisoners if he plays it. He then orders Jared to get him some beer, then flirts with Alice, offering her a Galactoid uniform to wear. After the staff depart, DL orders his girls to mark up the prices of the merchandise. He then calls one of them back and points to his crotch, stating that his "diamond needs polishing". Jared puts in the cassette tape, which broadcasts through the jail. A group of inmates attempt to meditate with the crystals, but one strains too hard and the top of his head pops off. It lands on thebald perverted inmate, who offers to show the others his "family jewels". Paul grabs the man by the crotch and then punches him, telling him not to make him go "Galactoid". Paul then sets up a DL Diamond poster in his cell. Jean wants to know why, but Paul only tells him that he doesn't need his Negatons. Bird flies outside and drops another crystal into a nest. A group of the inmates sit in Galactoid uniforms and watch a TV program by DL, who explains that female Galactoids have "six mammary glands and fourteen pleasure holes" (with a censored picture appearing to demonstrate). Jared drags a beer keg towards DL's dressing room, thinking aloud that perhaps the Power Pyramid will help end his depression. He opens the door to the dressing room, only to become terrified and find that DL is actually a shriveled, balding, and covered in scabs, as well as missing a number of teeth (with his wig, uniform, and dentures shown thrown aside). DL screams for Jared to get out. Jared leaves, disturbed, but Alice (now in her Galactoid uniform) wonders what's wrong. Jared explains that DL's a fraud, though Alice calls him jealous. DL steps out of the room in his full disguise to grab the keg, but is taken aback by Alice's appearance. He offers to hang out with her sometime, causing her to blush somewhat. Alice then takes off her sweat-soaked underwear, wipes her face and neck with it, and then wipes it between her breasts. She stuffs it in DL's mouth and tells him to keep it as a reminder of her, as she walks off. DL gags and spits out the underwear, then remarks that Alice is one "funky" chick. At DL's final performance, the audience members are now all dressed in Galactoid uniforms, save for Jared. He attempts to get the Warden's attention, but the show starts up. DL appears on the stage, posing with his assistants on a giant seashell. He tells the audience that the Galactoids are coming, but then throws on a hat and coat, adding that he plans to leave to meet them. The audience members become dismayed, and DL asks if they really plan to come with him to meet the Galactoids. They cheer, and he asks if they have their crystals and their space dress, with each question receiving a louder cheer. He asks if they have the power, and then unveils bottles of "space dust" that will "free their minds". His assistants start to hand out the bottles. Jared suddenly becomes angered and marches up to the stage to reveal that DL is a fraud. He displays a video of his evidence, showing that "DL" (also known as "Darrel the Dying Diamond") is actually an inmate of Superjail wanted for various crimes. He goes on to list petty theft, necrocide, impersonating the handicapped, sexually assaulting a donkey, spraying graffiti on the elderly, and swallowing gum. The Warden interrupts Jared before he can go on to list further crimes, and is irritated at him for being such a Negaton. Jared replies that he's only trying to save him, and that he'll prove that the dust is deadly. He sticks the bottle up his nose and inhales, causing his image of the Warden to blur and distort. He goes into a panic from the drugs, but the Warden believes he's fine and decides to inhale his own dust. The audience members follow up with their own bottles. The room warps into what appears to be a grassy sort of paradise filled with rainbows, mushrooms, and psychedelic color distortion everywhere. Alice picks a flower, while Jean and Paul run merrily by, and Jared finds a dog to play with. But the dog suddenly and rapidly decomposes to a skeleton, and Jared screams. The apparent paradise then turns dark and warps more. One man's hair suddenly turns into snakes, which reduce his head to a skull. The Twins suddenly rush by in the form of a two-headed submarine creature, which tells the audience to "tune up, turn around, drop in". A giant hand with a mouth in its palm starts to decapitate and consume inmates, followed by a pair of ogres eating another. One ogre throws a unicorn into a rainbow. Its horn deflates the rainbow, causing it to sag and bleed. The unicorn's horn then morphs into a snake, which grows to a giant size and swallows Jared, who falls through a void and splits into tiny copies of himself upon hitting the ground. He then sinks through the ground and falls through a mirror, which splinters and shatters. He runs back through the field, but is caught on fire and then tossed into a spider-web by a demonic mushroom. A giant spider that resembles DL Diamond advances towards him, drooling. While this unfolds, DL and his assistants prepare to leave with all the money, but the creatures suddenly burst in and chase after them. The three hurry into a van, where DL tells one of the assistants that he doesn't think things will work out between them. Her crystal then flashes. A giant spaceship descends outside the auditorium, blasting a hole in the ceiling and shining a light on the spider that's about to eat Jared. Jared then sees that the Galactoids have arrived. The spaceship zaps the other creatures away, as DL (trying to drive the van away) suddenly realizes that the Galactoids are actually real. The spaceship blasts the roof off of the van and beams DL and his assistants up. It departs the jail dimension, as the remaining audience members come off of their high to witness it leave. The Warden and the others become mad at Jared for making them miss the chance to meet the Galactoids. Up in space, DL panics and swears that he planned to split things 60-40. But the Galactoids are more interested in partying, much to his relief. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *Inmates, including Jean and Paul *DL Diamond and assistants *Galactoids Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Aaron Augenblick, Chris Burns, M. Wartella *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger, Lou Solis *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab, Aaron Augenblick *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, George Fort, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Additional Editing: John Philpot *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Carl Bennett, Luis Cerritos, Fernando Chan, George Conkin, Elyssa DiGiovanni, Maya Edelmann, Jennifer Lee, Kat Morris, Dan Mountain, Iona Alexandra Nistor, Michael Ricca, Kamron Robinson, Aleth Romanillos, David Sheahan, Felicia Spano, James Sugrue, Harold Teitelman, Paul Villeco *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultant: John Lee *Special Thanks: Chuck Collins, Sally Donovan, Rob Laakso, Kamala Sankaram, M. Wartella *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Paul, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick (uncredited) *DL Diamond: M. Wartella (uncredited) *Amber: Kamala Sankaram (uncredited) Trivia *Though Sally Donovan and Kamala Sankaram are both listed in the "Special Thanks", it is unknown what involvement Donovan might have had in the episode or if she had done voice work in a scene that had to be cut. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1